


Student and the soldier

by Thatgeekygirl (Katieisanerd)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Slow Burn, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieisanerd/pseuds/Thatgeekygirl
Summary: You're just graduating university when you get an exciting email from Stark Industries that leads you on your biggest adventure yet.





	1. Chapter 1

It was one of my first days in New York. Mid May, warm and sunny as it usually seemed to be here - unlike my home country of Scotland where May normally meant exams and rain and I was appreciating the change in climate and circumstance whilst sitting on a circular bench built around a tree in a small park. It was quiet apart from a few people walking dogs or jogging. I'd been brought here by what can only be called a bizarre twist of fate. I had just finished my exams for my final year of a biochemistry master's degree when I got an email from the one and only Stark Industries asking if I'd be interested in an internship. I never applied for one and told them that but I had been assured by many people within the company that Mr. Stark had a preference for scouting talent and not being prestressed by 'thousands of applications, most of which, weren't worth his time’. Of course I jumped at the opportunity to work for him and his company and before I knew it I had a booked flight and had an interview. 

I was watching a squirrel climb a tree when I heard someone sit to my left and in an unmistakable voice say “it's a nice day, isn't it?” 

I didn't move, I was more than a little afraid I'd be too starstruck to reply if I did so I kept watching the squirrel climb higher and replied politely“Yes, nothing like I'm used to.” I took a brief pause and worked up some courage before turning to look for the source of the voice. The man that sat there was handsome, he had a well trimmed beard and was wearing a dark grey suit that looked like it cost more than my monthly wage with the tie slightly loosened  “I thought our meeting wasn't for another two days. Still keeping tabs on me Mr Stark?” I joked dryly but then worried it was maybe a little too dry - Scottish humour could easily seem rude and Americans didn't get it all the time. My worry quickly melted when Mr Stark laughed.

“I should be offended but you caught me out kid. Actually, I work near here.” 

He pointed out of the park and down the street where a collection of buildings could just be seen the large one in the middle had a huge A branded on the front - don't know how I missed that. I blushed a little. I'd fucked it up two minutes into meeting the man who could make or break my career. In the slightly awkward pause I nodded my head and muttered 'of course’ more to myself than him.

“Not that introductions really need to be made but I'm Tony” Mr Stark said and stuck out his left hand which I took in my right

“(Y/N),” I said letting go of his hand. Anxiety started to build in the pit of my stomach and got the better of me “I'm sorry if I seemed rude Mr Stark -”

“Tony” he corrected

“sorry, its just I didn't expect to see you and I wasn't prepared and I just admire you so much and-” 

Tony raised a hand to cut me off. “It's okay kid. There's no need for an apology, I've had worse introductions” He said with a smile trying to reassure me. Tony got up to leave and as he stood by the bench he turned to face me again

“Don't bother coming in for the interview (Y/N)” he paused and my heart sank a little.

“I like you, your work and grades speak for themselves. Your undergraduate paper on adaptive immunity in insects was revolutionary; or I'm told it was at least.” That made me grin, I'd worked so hard on that it was a year old now but had recently been published. 

“How about something less formal, a coffee tomorrow afternoon. We can talk about what you'd do for the team and you can meet the people you'll be working with?” He asked. I was confused and excited. Somehow my grin managed to grow 

“You mean I’ve got it?! Oh my god, Mr Sta- Tony thank you so much” I was standing now practically jumping. 

Tony chuckled “Yeah kid, if you want it it's yours. Will we say one tomorrow? I think everyone's free then.” I could only nod making Tony chuckle again.

“See you tomorrow then kid” 

Shaking hands again Tony left. I watched him leave to make sure he was really gone before pinching myself a few times to make sure I wasn't dreaming and then squealed loudly with delight. A thousand thoughts went through my head, I could barely believe that had just happened. What was I going to wear? Why were we meeting at the Avengers building and not Stark tower? I'd found it weird when the hotel I’d been booked was upstate but hadn't thought much about it forgetting that this was were the avengers had made their new home. I guess everything would be answered tomorrow. Oh god, it's tomorrow. My heart was pounding. I needed a drink. I started to make my way back to my hotel without thinking about it, tonight was going to be a long one. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get that drink you needed

I got back to the hotel about ten minutes later and made a b-line straight for the bar. Ordering a gin and tonic and sitting at a table near by, I took out my phone and texted everyone I cared about to tell them my good news. My drink arrived promptly, I took a gulp sighing after. I was still a little overly excited but the walk and this drink had, thankfully, quelled my anxiety. I smiled again thinking about my afternoon, softly shaking my head in disbelief I went back to my phone, checking my social media. I ordered something to eat and another drink about 6pm, following my meal I decided to have one last drink before going up to my room to prepare for the next day. When my third drink arrived causing me to look up from my phone I caught a pretty girl a little older than me looking at me from across the room with a sly smile on her lips. My breath caught in my throat as I saw her stand and make her way over to me. She really was beautiful, she had shoulder length hair that was a bright blonde colour, her make up was minimal apart from her bright red lipstick but it accentuated all of her features. The woman wore an electric red cami top with black skinny jeans and black patent louboutins. My eyes had been following her and I was surprised when she pulled the seat out to sit across from me.

"Hi, I'm Jen. Do you mind if I sit with you? I'm waiting on some friends and that creep at the bar was making me uncomfortable." Jen had a thick accent but it wasn't from New York, it sounded southern but I was never good with American accents, it was a high pitched, sickly sweet voice and she wore a smile that matched.

"Of course you can! I've been sitting here too long by myself anyway so some company would be nice, plus I can't stand seeing girls harassed at bars." I smiled politely to her and she sat down.

"Oh and I'm (Y/N) by the way."

"Nice to meet you (Y/N). You're definitely not from around here, what are you doing in New York and so far out of the big city?"

"I've got a job opportunity but I am a long way from home you're right." I said chuckling at the end "You don't sound like you're from here either, what brings you to New York?"

"Just visiting friends."

Jen and I kept up the pleasantries for a while and after another few drinks when I was feeling a little tipsy I started to be braver and flirt with her a little. She was a nice girl and was reciprocating my light flirting when I suddenly remembered she'd been waiting on people.

"Crap Jen! We forgot about your friends, where are they?!" I basically shouted, the alcohol was really starting to get to me now.

"Damn" Jen said, her accent suddenly changing and her voice dropping an octave to become what I suspected was her real voice. I was confused to say the least and it must of shown. 'Jen' sighed before explaining herself "I work with Tony. He told me about your chance meeting today and I didn't trust it. I like to know who's coming to my home and meeting my team. I was checking this wasn't a cover and trying to catch you out. Sorry" she was blunter now but I didn't mind.

"Oh. Eh okay. So you thought I was a spy. I'm really not a spy." My eyebrows had furrowed together.

"I know that now. My real names Nat and I guess I'll see you tomorrow (Y/N)." She smiled and stood, I stood too.

"I'll walk you out."

We walked slowly to the main door of the hotel and laughed a little about Nat's mistake. When we reached the door I had an overwhelming desire to kiss her but if I hesitated knowing that I was going to be working with her.

"Well, this is good night. It was actually really nice to get to know you (Y/N)." She licked her lips when she'd finished speaking and I couldn't stop looking at them

"You too Nat" I replied my eyes flickering back to hers. She leaned in lightly pecking the corner of my lips and hovering a millimetre from my face for a second. My heart was racing again, I was going to give myself some type of heart problem if I didn't stop getting myself into situations like this. Nat had moved away and I was very close to kissing her properly and asking her to my room when I stopped myself remembering why I didn't in the first place. We shared a final look and then Nat swiftly turned on her heels and walked off.

I made my way back up to my room, ran a bath and looked out an outfit for tomorrow. A floral skater skirt in pink, purple and yellow pastels and a baby pink top to be worn with a denim jacket. I did have an interview outfit but it seemed a little formal for a cup of coffee and Tony seemed to want it casual so I thought that would be enough. I jumped in the bath and washed my hair, carefully removing my make up and applying a face mask to make sure my skin looked nice for the morning. Once I had scrubbed every inch of my body I got out, dried off and put on pajamas finally getting into the huge, feathery bed. I couldn't stop thinking about Nat and I was desperately looking forward to seeing her tomorrow. Praying the jet lag didn't stop me from sleeping I closed my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the team

Jet lag is a dick. It could’ve been the nerves and excitement that stopped me sleeping but I was blaming the jet lag. I'd probably gotten about four hours of sleep when my alarm went off, with a groan I turned to the phone on my bedside table and ordered some breakfast from room service. Getting up I washed my face, ate the breakfast that was delivered and got ready for the day stopping to give myself peptalks every few minutes to calm down. Having done my makeup, loosely curled my hair and gotten dressed I was ready but it was still far to early, only about half ten. So I turned on the TV and thought about what was going to happen today. Even though I already had the internship unofficially I knew that if the rest of the team Tony was introducing me to today didn't like me I wouldn't be there long. Nat had been nice and I hoped the other people she worked with were like her. The more I thought about Nat and last night the stranger the whole thing seemed, she had basically been checking if I was an undercover agent trying to upset her team but why would I be? I thought I'd be cleaning test tubes and making coffee for everyone, there's no way I'd be getting any secrets from Stark Industries. My thoughts quickly turned back to Nat and our sort of almost kiss I could feel heat rising to my checks as I thought more about it and had to quickly think about something else before I chickened out of seeing her today. The time passed relatively quickly and it was just about time to go when I got a call from the front desk saying there was a car here to take me to my meeting. Confused, I thanked them and hung up before going down stairs and out the main door.

“Miss (Y/L/N)” called a man standing in front of a black mercedes. He was quiet heavily built and wore a black suit, something about his face was really friendly and made me relax slightly. I smiled making my way over to him.

“Hi, yes that's me” I shook his hand “and (Y/N) is fine”

“Okay. (Y/N)” he said decidedly “I’m Happy, Mr. Stark sent me to bring you to your meeting” 

I wasn't used to this star treatment but it was a nice change. Happy opened one of the back doors for me, I thanked him and got in.  
Happy was a funny guy, the whole drive he was telling me stories about Tony and keeping my mind off of the interview. When we arrived at the Avengers building he got out the car, opened my door again and wished me luck. Thanking him I hurried into the lobby of the main building where Tony was waiting for me. 

“(Y/N), how are you? I hear you had a run in with one of our team last night.” He smirked “Nat’s just a little, well we’ll call it protective. But she didn't scare you off so let's have you met everyone else” 

He’d started walking, making his way towards an elevator at the other side of the room.

“I'm... I'm good Tony thanks, how are you? Thank you again so much for this, I really appreciate the opportunity” I was rushing along behind him. We got into the lift before he spoke again.

“Kid you don't need to thank me, I just got in before another company could pick you up. Second floor please Friday.”

“Okay boss” came a soft Irish voice. I'd heard about the famous AI and I had a feeling that seeing her in action was going to be amazing. The lift dinged and we walked out onto a large open plan space with a small kitchen, large living area and a huge dining table that was littered with pastries and fruits. The table was surrounded by some of the most stunning people I'd ever seen including Nat. Tony lead me towards the table.

“Friday tell Dr Banner that (Y/N) is here and will be wanting shown around her new work space so he better tidy up.”

“He says it's your mess boss. He's on his way” Tony laughed and turned to me.

“I'm a messy worker I hope you don't mind” I smiled and shook my head my eyes still fixed on the gathering of models at the table, I recognised them all but I couldn't place them. Following my eyes Tony took a few steps closer and I followed.

“(Y/N) this is the team.” Tony said and sat.

There was five people around the table, six including Tony. The first man the stood had been sitting beside Nat, he had short dark hair and was a little older looking than the others. He was slim but very muscular and tall. 

“Clint Barton. Nice to meet you” he said walking round the table to meet me and sticking his hand to shake mine. 

“(Y/N)(Y/L/N)” I replied whilst shaking his hand.

“Yeah we know, I've heard all about you” he glanced at Nat smirking. Clint walked back and took his seat as Nat smiled and nodded at me. The man sitting directly to my right stood next, he looked like he'd been sculpted by the gods. Tall, very muscular with blonde short hair, bright blue eyes and a clean shaven face. My mouth went dry just looking at him.

“Steve Rodgers” he had a kind smile and looked a little nervous as he shook my hand. 

The man who was sitting beside Steve was now standing beside him. This man was just as gorgeous as Steve but apart from height and muscle level they were complete opposites. He had shoulder length, dark hair, greenish blue eyes, stubble and a metal left arm I noticed. 

“Bucky Barnes. Nice to meet you doll.”

I blushed at the pet name, these people would be the end of me. My hands were getting clammy but I shook his anyway. Both Steve and Bucky sat in sync and my eyes fell to the last person to introduce himself. He was lean and less muscular than the other men and a lot younger, probably about seventeen or eighteen. He had dark hair that was longer than Steve's but not as long as Bucky's and I could tell he was nervous not just because of me but because of the other people around him. He didn't stand but looked at me and waved sheepishly.

“Hi I'm Peter!” He was enthusiastic and cute I smiled at him and waved back. 

Just as I took my seat another man walked in. He was older and had salt and pepper hair which was a decent length, his eyes were dark and sad but kind at the same time, he was tall and thin but not noticeably muscular. I recognized him immediately - Doctor Bruce Banner. I loved his work and I was suddenly overwhelmed by the thought of working with him. 

“Ah you must be (Y/N)” Dr Banner said whilst smiling, I stood to greet him.

“And you're Doctor Banner. It's a pleasure to meet you sir, you're work was what got me interested in biology. I wouldn't be here if not for you” I said probably a little too eagerly.

“Oh thank you, your undergrad paper was great but your masters thesis was” he paused trying to find the right word “magnificent” he smiled pleased with himself. “Please call me Bruce” we finally stopped shaking hands after the exchange and both sat Bruce to Tony’s left. 

Tony spoke as Bruce sat. “Okay so now you've met everyone, let's get down to business” If I thought I was nervous before it was even worse now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the real story begins! Any prompts or storylines you want to see come up let me know x


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some excited and some cute things.

“So you won't be working directly with all of us to start with, just me and Bruce. But eventually after we've put you through a PhD and some engineering courses we were hoping you'd work with the whole team and test some new healing methods for us in the field, maybe looking at analysis of some chemical or biological weapons we run into when we're on mission. Hopefully you'll help us make a breakthrough on our nano tech. Odd jobs really but you've got free range, it'll never be dull.” Tony explained but I was confused. These guys weren't scientists? Then it clicked.

“Oh god. You're the Avengers. Oh my god.”

“You didn't know that already doll?” Bucky said giving me a sideways glance.

“You guys were talked about on the news back home but not that much! I knew I recognised you lot! Shit.” Everyone was looking at me a mixture of amusement and excitement crossed the team's face and then Tony's words hit me again.

“Wait you said a PhD. You're funding a PhD for me, Tony that's too much!” I was looking at Tony now and was close to hugging him when Bruce interjected.

“We spoke to a couple of people down at MIT and they're happy to sign off on you doing a doctorate with us here as long as you check in with them occasionally.” Bruce could see how excited I was and added “I'm looking forward to working with you (Y/N).” I started laughing in shock more than anything.

“This has to be a joke.” My eyes flicking between Tony and Bruce for confirmation

“It's not kid.” Tony, still smiling, said. This time I did hug him and I was just as surprised by it as him. One of his arms went around my shoulder and the other round my waist but as soon as I remembered who I was hugging I let go.

“Sorry, when I get excited I'm a hugger.” I couldn't bring myself to look at Tony

“Girls have done more intimate things to get to your position. Don't worry.” I scoffed at him, that was gross. But I couldn't really pretend I was surprised he had a reputation.  
“So” Bruce drawled “now that's sorted you want to see the lab?”

“Lead the way” I told him, Bruce got up and then I did too. “It was nice to meet you all, sorry we didn't get a chance to talk more” my eyes flicked to Steve for a second too long. His eyes were bluer than anything I'd ever seen and god was he handsome, we both blushed and looked away.

“There'll be plenty of time to talk, you're hopefully going to be with us for a long time” Steve said not able to meet my eyes again.

“Hopefully. See you all later” with an awkward wave I left following Bruce back to the elevator.

“Friday take us to the labs please. These labs are state of the art, I'd never seen anything like them so be prepared to geek out.” I chuckled at that.

Bruce was right. The second the doors opened on the glass walled lab I was in shock. Everything was high gloss and top of the line there where so many machines and I didn't know what half of them did. I could immediately tell which side of the lab was Tony's it looked like he was working on twenty projects all at once, had disassembled five robots and left the spare parts on the floor. Bruce's side was tidy and cute, he had centrifuges, light microscopy equipment and everything a biophysicist could possibly need as well as a medical examination table. The room was huge and they could have easily separated the two sides but obviously chose to work together rather than alone. As I silently walked around the lift dinged and Steve stepped out.< /p> “(Y/N), Bruce sorry to bother you but we had an appointment.”

“Of course! I take Steve's blood about once a week to test the effects of the serum on aging as well as trying to isolate the serum itself. I don't suppose you can draw blood?”

I hesitated, I could draw blood but I shouldn't really be able to. “I can do it but..” my eyes flicked to Steve again “I'm not meant to, I don't really have the training” I smiled

“Neither do I but most biologists can, you want to try it, I'll talk you through.” Bruce seemed patient so I thought I might as well. Steve had hoped up on the table now with his left sleeve rolled up. Bruce handed me a small needle and a vial.

“Im sorry if I hurt you Steve, I've done this before but well not exactly on a human.”

“It's going to take a lot more than a little needle to hurt me doll, you'll do great.” He looked up at me with those bright blue eyes filled with kindness and I suddenly believed him.

“So Bruce how do I do this.”

I took about ten minutes for me to fill the four small vials Bruce had given me and after a few misses, and a lot of instruction, I got the hang of it. Once I was finished I pressed a cotton ball onto the spot in Steve's left elbow and told him to hold it down firmly. As his hand reached up it touched mine which was still on the cotton. Neither of us moved for a minuet, eyes locked again and I could feel myself swimming deeper and deeper into those bright blue pools without caring to resurface. We only snapped out of it when Bruce handed me a plaster, quickly applying it I turned away from Steve pulling off my gloves. He had jumped up off the table and was back in the lift by the time I looked around again. Fuck, I'd been here for two hours and I was already acting like a horny teenager, I knew for the looks Bruce was giving me he could tell something was going on but didn't want to pry. He also looked like he was desperate to tell me something but before he could, shook his head.

“That was very good (Y/N) I'm impressed. Want to help me process this?” I nodded curtly and we went about adding various chemicals and performing many different test on the blood.

“I take it you've never found the serum Doctor Banner?”

“No, I'm sure you know about my gamma experiments but they were the closest I got and even that was...a bit of a failure” Bruce had stopped working and was now looking at the ground.

“Bruce, you okay?” I asked, genuinely concerned for the man.

“It’s always tough telling new people.” Pausing, he sighed, removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes wearily before replacing them. “You know the Hulk? Big green guy, he lives in here” Bruce pointed at himself and I was taken aback.

“Oh. You were trying to replicate Steve and...and that's what happened?”

“Yeah” he still hadnt looked at me, I knew he was ashamed of what he'd done.

“The big guys saved so many lives, sure he might have some anger issues but I here he's a bit of a softie now” I smiled trying to get Bruce to look at me.

“He's getting better” Finally looking at me I could see Bruce had been tearing up a bit. “Thank you, most people just freak out.”

“Everyone's got something,” I shrugged “who am I to judge.”

Nodding thoughtfully, we went back to our work only speaking when we needed something but I could tell Bruce was relieved.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little...awkward

The next three weeks past quickly but not much happened. I was helping Bruce in the labs as much as I could, but I wasn't starting my studies for a couple of months so there wasn't much for me to do yet apart for try to get my head around everything that happened in the Avengers labs. I hadn't seen much of the team either. They were always jetting off for missions or had meetings, they never seemed to take a second for themselves. Bucky, Peter and Bruce seemed to be the only three that didn't go away as often. Peter was always kicking about the lab working on web shooters and things for his uniform - oh yeah the youngest member of the team was Spiderman I was a little shocked when he accidentally let it slip but it made sense why else would a seventeen year old have been in the compound so much. Bruce and I worked together everyday and had become good friends, taking turns bringing coffee (tea for Bruce) for each other every morning and going for lunch together. He was the sweetest guy, hard to believe he was also a big green rage monster. Bucky, I hadn't seen much of, I knew he trained a lot and did the occasional mission but he seemed to keep himself locked up in his apartment most of the time. 

The team were away on (another) mission so Bruce and I decided we should make dinner for them coming back. A well done for a successful mission or consolation for a bad one. We'd had Friday order everything we'd need to feed the hungry agents and set about making pasta, pizzas, salads and some sweet treats. When I say we did it I mean I did, I quickly discovered that Bruce can't cook so I sent him back down to the lab where he wouldn't get as frustrated. I'd put on a playlist of the most embarrassing 90s/00s songs so I was dancing and singing away so I didn't here Bucky come in. 

“(Y/N) what are you doing?” I peaked over my shoulder to see him taking a seat at the small island in the kitchen. 

My face immediately went bright red. “Bucky, you just about scared me to death, be a little louder next time. Cough or something” 

“Is this the backstreet boys?” Buck tilted his head to the side to listen better and grinned at me.

“Uh huh” I replied

“Hmph.” I was frozen with embarrassment but Bucky didn't seem to care and dropped it quickly “What you cooking?”

“Just some stuff for the team coming home tonight - you, eh, wanna help?” 

“Oh, yeah I guess. I can't promise I'll be any good though” He was lying. 

After some brief instructions, that he didn't need at all, Buck went about making the pasta sauce and I started making some brownies. The music was still playing and I was humming softly, swaying slightly. I kept catching Bucky looking at me with a strange expression - I couldn't tell if it was happiness, confusion, sadness or a mix of different things but something about it still made blush. Once the sauces were done, one creamy, cheesy sauce and one tomato, Bucky moved onto assembling pizzas but ended up eating more toppings than he was putting on the actual pizza. 

“Bucky there's going to be nothing left for the pizzas” I laughed batting his hand away from a bowl of pepperoni's. Buck caught my wrist with his super soldier reflexes and pulled me towards him giggling like a little boy.

“I don't care!! Stop trying to get away it's useless” I was wriggling helplessly whilst cackling, eventually I poked Bucky in the ribs taking him by surprise (I think he was actually ticklish there but didn't admit it) he dropped my hand and succuried behind the island so he couldn't get me again. 

Bucky was eyeing me from the side, thinking of his next move “try it” I teased him. He did. Sprinting towards me before I could react he caught me round the waist facing him, my hands went to his chest we were giggling but quickly stopped and just looked at each other. I was flicking my eyes from his gorgeous lips to his eyes, I wasn't even aware I was leaning in until I felt his breath on me and realised how close we were. Then the smell of burning hit us, rushing over to open the oven a small puff of smoke escaped leaving a charred, blackened pizza sitting in the bottom of the oven. 

“Well that's that ruined” I sighed, making my way back to Bucky but before I could the lift opened and Steve came rushing towards Bucky, his hands flying to Buck’s hips and kissing him deeply. Steve was followed by Nat, Clint and Tony who didn't seem at all phased by the two super soldiers kiss but when they saw me and the expression I obviously wore they turned towards the men.  
“Cap” Tony said making his way over to Steve and tapping him on the shoulder “Sorry to break up the reunion but I think you have some explaining to do.”

“Oh. (Y/N). I didn't. Sorry. I mean, I can explain this.” Steve hesitated moving quickly away from Bucky, obviously nervous.

“There's nothing to explain. You guys are together, it's 2018 people are gay.” I gestured to Nat “I mean I can't judge anyone” smiling at Steve who was sweating a little. It must have been tough for them, they were brought up in a different time they probably always expected the worst from coming out. 

“I was meant to tell you whilst they were on the mission but I just never got round to it I guess.” Bucky was trying to make eye contact with me but my eyes were firmly fixed away from him. 

He was going to kiss me and he had a boyfriend. I felt horrible. Should I tell Steve, should I talk to Bucky - fuck. Forcing my biggest, best smile on my face I looked at each of the avengers in turn “Well anyway, cats out the bag now. I made dinner for us all, just a few pizzas to cook. Ten minutes and it'll be ready. I'll go get Bruce and Pete.” I shoved the pizzas in the oven and practically ran to get the boys.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

I knew I could have had Friday tell the boys to come upstairs but I needed a second to myself. Once the lift doors shut I let out a huge sigh, what was I going to do. Was it even really worth mentioning to Steve? It's not like I really knew Buck, maybe he was just a flirty guy and why the fuck was I jealous. I was going back and forth with myself when the doors opened.

“Dinners ready, teams home” my voice was flat and it was obvious I was distracted. Bruce and Peter stopped working, walking over to the lift Peter was rambling about developing something to Bruce but when he got closer he shut up.

“(Y/N) what happened? Is everyone okay?” Bruce asked nervously, I snapped out of my daze

“Yeah everyone's fine! Just worried the pizzas are burning that's all - we should hurry” I reached over and pressed the button. We rode the rest of the way up in silence. When we reached our floor Bruce got out to greet his returning teammates and Peter held me back for a second, hesitating slightly before speaking. 

“Listen (Y/N). I'm not going to make you talk about whatever is wrong, but..but you were in a good mood earlier and you could've really only spoken to one person.” His gaze flicked over to where Bucky was then back to me “if you want to talk or need anything... Well, you know where I am.” Peter had rushed through his speech. He reached over and hugged me quickly then left the lift. I followed behind him and prepared for what I was sure was going to be the most awkward dinner of my life. 

Someone had taken everything out the oven and set the table. I didn't know who but didn't really care either. I sat between Bruce and Peter who both kept looking over to me, Peter reassuringly - Bruce nervously. Once I had taken my place everyone started grabbing food commenting on how good it was, passing round bottles of wine, which I was in desperate need of, and chatting about the mission - just catching up in general. Neither Bucky or Steve said a word to me during our meal, had Bucky already told Steve. What the fuck was happening, surely they couldn't kick me off the team for this? God I hope not. After a dessert of brownies, cookies and ice cream which everyone seemed to love, we all started to clear up which is when Bucky finally spoke to me again.

“(Y/N) can we talk? Please?” He whispered, hand on my arm. 

“Bucky there's nothing to talk about. It's all good, you don't need to worry” I smiled a little at him, not a real smile, but close enough.

“(Y/N) please just hear me out. Steve and I…” He started.

“No Bucky, I don't want to talk about this. I want to sit down and enjoy my evening with the team and try to get to know everyone a bit better. There's nothing to talk about, I barely know you, we didn't do anything and you have a boyfriend. Just forget it happened.” I think the whole thing came off a little harsh but it was all true. He nodded making his way over to Steve like a lost puppy who was sitting on the nearby couch, he put his arm around Bucky amd pulled him in close. Sighing for what felt like the millionth time that day I topped up my wine, rubbed my eyes and sat with everyone.

I relaxed a bit when we were all together. Peter sat with his arm on the back of the loveseat protectively around me which strangely made me happier and calmer. When everyone was chatting it dawned on me I didn't even know how old Peter was. He must be over 18 because he didn't go to school but I couldn't tell. 

“(Y/N) why are you looking at me like that??” Peter didn't move, still looking at the team.

“Oh, I was just wondering… Pete what age are you?!” 

“I'm 18, start college in the fall. I'm taking some classes here though because well why not? You're getting taught here and to learn from Mr. Stark and Doctor Banner will be amazing” he was beaming at the thought - what a cutie.

“So we're going to be classmates?”

“I think eh I think Banner and Stark were hoping you … you’d you know… maybe help teach me.” 

“I do need to do some teaching for my doctorate but you Pete?! You're probably smarter than me.” we giggled at that but Peter grew serious.

“(Y/N) you're one of the smartest people I know. To be taught by you will be...cool.” He looked down at me and smiled sweetly, which I returned. 

“Don't look now” Peter whispered “but ever since we've been sitting and talking like this those two soldiers haven't stopped looking at us.” 

“oh no. I feel awful, if I'd known about the two of them I wouldn’t.” Peter cut me off

“Wait you didn't like, sleep with him did you?!” Peter whispered and made me choke on my drink.

“No Peter oh my god!” I slapped him playfully on the chest. “We had a, I guess you’d call it a moment? I thought we were going to kiss but then the pizza started burning and the team came home and well Steve happened.” I explained.

“(Y/N), that's nothing! Steve's not petty, he'd never hold that against you.” He tried to reassure me.

“You don't know that. Relationships shouldn't messed with like that. I feel awful.” I said putting my head in my hands.

Wordlessly, Peter nodded.

“You know, the engineering courses Tony has me doing are undergrad level we can take them together.” I told him after a moment of silence. 

“Yeah, you're actually going to the college for them right? Two days a week?” Pete asked.

“I don't trust Tony to teach me the basics, he'd probably try to have me jump in at the deep end straight away, so yeah. We’ll be able to drive up together two hours commute for one class, seems like a bit of a waste.” I shrugged.

“Cornell will be amazing though and the drive could be fun” Pete countered.

“MIT for my doctorate, Cornell for engineering. Tony knows too many people.” I shook my head.

“Or has too much money.” Peter added. We both started laughing looking towards Tony

“Ah the kids, I'll take away your allowance if you keep laughing at me” Tony joked making his way towards us.

“Oh Tony stop it you'll scare Parker! We’re just talking about starting uni” 

“Cornell. You'll have fun there I'm sure.” Tony smiled kindly at us. “Seems you've caused a bit of a stir here (Y/N).” He smirked.

“Not you too Tony, I feel so bad I could die.” I groaned

“They don't care, if anything I'd say they seem jealous of Parker sitting so close to you.” A bright, red colour took over Peter's face at that. “They don't care, don't let it affect your work with us here. The team like you so much and Bruce has been telling me about the work you've already done with him. You're fitting in perfectly.” I smiled to him, thankful for the billionaires praise and, unusual, patience. “Who wants to play a game? Strip poker?” Tony teased changing the subject.

“No Tony, not after we all had to see you naked the last time. What about charades though?” Nat asked and with that we all gathered and started to play.

The night went quickly turning from relatively sober charades to sloppy, tipsy truth or dare. I’d calmed down a lot now, Tony's wise words were still ringing in my ears and I refused to let me almost moment with the super soldier get to me despite my all too often glances over to him.

Truth or dare was fun and ultimately very innocent apart from Tony's occasional attempts to change that. Everyone tried, and failed, to get Bruce angry and although we weren't really trying at first Bruce told us he could take it and he was fucking right. The man was amazing. The night was slowly winding down and I was putting off having to go back to my tired hotel as Tony was saying goodnight to those of us left in the spacious living area.

“Oh (Y/N) I meant to tell you, I've had a little apartment set up for you here. You're here seven days a week anyway and there's no point in paying for a hotel. Here” Tony handed me a small key card looking thing and made his way to his own apartment. I was totally shocked and just sat looking at the key in my hand.

“That's his way of saying he trusts you and you're in.” Steve said sauntering over, holding a glass of scotch. 

“Yeah it, it means a lot.” Silence settled over us it might not have been awkward to anyone watching but to me it was the worst thing. “Steve I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you since you got back, you probably think it's because I found out about you and Bucky.” God he must have thought I was the worst person ever.

“No not at all (Y/N). Bucky explained and I just wanted to tell you it's okay. I get why you'd want to kiss him, I certainly do.” He laughed and blushed - he was so sweet.

“Ah he told you.” I grimmanced 

“We don't do secrets. You didn't know about us, it's fine.” my fears and the awkwardness were gone with that. 

Steve sat beside me for the rest of the night and we chatted about everything. Growing up, what the war was like, favourite movies, favourite books and everything inbetween. Surprisingly for a 100 year old man and a 20 something year old woman we had a lot in common. We laughed a lot, Steve was ridiculously funny despite his serious image and I found myself becoming fond of him very quickly. 

“So when's the next mission?” I questioned.

“Well we’re taking a while off, unless there's an emergency of course. So we’ll all be around for some time.” He explained.

“Good. It'll be nice to have you here.” I looked back into those baby blues and blushed a little “I mean, it'll be nice to have you all here. Good to see everyone all the time you know. Get to know everyone.” I rambled

“Yeah of course” Steve was blushing a little too. 

“Anyway,” I stood “I'm going to bed now. Going to see my new home. Well, if I can find it”

“I'll walk you up. It's beside mine anyway.” Steve offered. 

I said goodnight to everyone and Peter gave me a little 'you okay’ look to which I nodded.We got in the elevator and Steve scanned his little key card making the lift move to the right floor. 

“This is yours.” Steve gestured to a white door on the right of the corridor.

“Thanks Steve, for everything. It was great to talk to you.” I said

“You too (Y/N).” He hovered beside my door as if wanting to say something else. 

“Goodnight Steve” I touched his arm softly and opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your lovely comments guys, you don't know how much it means to me! Hope you're still enjoying x


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checking out your new apartment

When Tony said it was a 'little apartment’ he was lying. It could have been my month spent in a hotel but this place was bloody massive. The main room was painted a light (f/c) with one wall papered in small mandalas in the same colour set against an off-white background. Against the papered wall was a huge white bed, I mean the biggest bed I've ever seen like who needs a bed that size? I was so distracted by the huge bed and all the gorgeous furniture - huge mirror, dressing table, massive bay window with a window seat - that I didn't notice the two doors at either side of me when I immediately entered the apartment. Looking in the room to my right first I found a white kitchen complete with dark wooden floor matching that in the bedroom, the kitchen wasn't small either probably about a third of the size of that in the common area and was complete with everything from a small dining table to a coffee machine. The cupboards and fridge were stocked with some of my favourite things I didn't even wonder how Tony knew this stuff anymore, just happily accepted his thoughtfulness. The room to the left was a large bathroom, it had a gorgeous freestanding bath with ornate, golden claws to support it. The wall adjacent to the door was covered in a huge mirror with his and hers sinks sitting below set in a marble countertop. At the other side of the room was a massive glass shower, one of those ones with the steam that comes out of the walls but also has the massive rainforest shower head. There was another small room off the main bathroom, closed off by a glass door with a toilet, towels and luxury toiletries all ready to be used. God I couldn't wait for a long soak in that bath tomorrow. 

Walking back into the main room, I turned to my left and found yet more space. There was an open planned living area attached to the bedroom the back of the (f/c) corner couch facing the bed providing a barrier. There was a large TV directly opposite the couch and a glass coffee table separating them. Then I saw my favourite part. A large, patterned armchair was set in the corner of the room with a bookcase nearby. My own little reading nook. I'd have to thank Tony for this, it was truly perfect for me.

I had a quick shower and washed my hair using the lovely shampoo provided by my generous boss and I felt great after despite all that had happened that night. Wrapping myself in one of the large fluffy towels I set about trying to find myself something to wear. Lucky, Tony didn't disappoint. He must have had my stuff moved from the hotel because after looking through a few doors I found my pyjamas and changed into them, brushed my hair, moisturised my face and got into bed. I felt like I was lying on a cloud, honestly when they said money can't buy happiness they were lying. This was bliss. I was drifting off to sleep when I heard voices through the wall behind my head. I would have thought they would have been thicker walls and I didn't mean to listen but I couldn't help it. The apartment was Steve's and I could clearly hear him and Bucky talking now. 

“...where you thinking buck?!” Came the end of a angry sentence from Steve. 

“I wasn't okay!” Bucky all but shouted back “I like her. She's smart and kind and she makes me feel, I don't know, normal.” He added, much calmer, almost sounding defeated.

“Bucky” Steve sighed in reply.

“Don't give me that Steve, I saw you two talking tonight, I saw the way you looked at her. Laughed with her.” Bucky snapped.

“So I like her too, she's a nice girl. But she's in her 20s and we’re five times her age! Plus after that stunt you pulled this afternoon. She'd never go for this, both of us? Do you think she'd understand it, do you think she'd want it?” Steve spat at him.

They were talking about me. I don't know why I hadn't realised it before but they were. What did Steve mean by 'both of them’. What wasn't to understand they were a couple, I'd be friends with them. Did they think I was hung up on them being gay?! Or...was it something else? I never got the answer. Bucky must have stormed off because I heard the door slam shortly after their exchange. I lay awake for a bit thinking about tonight and what I'd just heard. I still cared that the two soldiers liked me and I didn't know why. It still made me blush to hear them say those lovely things about me, I shouldn't feel that way about either of them. Especially Bucky, but I did. Pushing those feelings right down as deep as I could I turned on to my side and drifted into a fitful sleep that would no doubt be full of confusing dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, more should be coming soon. Enjoy x


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve pays you a little visit

When I woke the next morning it's fair to say I was more than a little hungover and confused. Slowly, memories returned and I remembered Tony gifting me my new beautiful apartment, I texted him a long emotional thanks for which I was sure I'd be getting a slagging, and how I'd heard Steve and Bucky chatting late into the night. They had been talking about me. That made me want to throw my head under the covers and stay there for a few more hours (or days) but unluckily there was a knock at my door. Standing, forcing my drink induced headache to hit me, and groaning I padded over and opened the door. There Steve stood with a tray. A glass of orange juice, a pot of tea, huge breakfast consisting of everything anyone could want and a small vase holding a couple of red pansies. He smiled softly at me then looked down at the tray.

“I thought, after last night, you might be in need of some comfort food” he was blushing and smiling down at the food.

“Wow, all we did was talk and now you're making me breakfast? I've been treated worse by one night stands.” I joked but rather than laughing Steve looked a little embarrassed. Whoops. 

“Come in” I gestured into my room “please.” Steve shuffled into my apartment.

“Where do you want this?” Steve nodded at the tray

“Kitchen would be good, thanks. You want a coffee or something?” I said walking in before him

“Oh well I was just going to let you enjoy your food…” I rolled my eyes at that.

“Steve it'd take me three hours to eat all this myself. If you're hungry we can split it?”

“I'd, I'd like that” he smiled brightly at me “and a coffee would be great thanks. Just milk”

I set about getting another plate out and dividing up the food before making Steve a strong coffee that filled the whole space with the lovely scent. I lifted the flowers from the tray and set them in the middle of the table and sat opposite Steve. 

“You're really sweet you know. Bucky's a lucky guy” Still looking at the flowers a half smile crossed my lips at the thought of what could have been. Steve and me - even Bucky and me - but it wasn't going to happen, I let the smile go and with it pushed the thoughts as far back as I could.

“Buck and me…” Steve began “it's complicated. We've known each other forever. We grew up together and when we became teenagers, after my mom died, we realised that we wanted to be more than friends...It wasn't easy, we didn't accept it for a long time we would have been beaten to a pulp if we'd even thought of telling anyone or if someone saw. So we settled for stealing kisses in dark alleys or in my empty house.” Steve was staring into his coffee like it could hold all the acceptance he craved back then “when I woke up from the ice, when I realised how long I'd been asleep, when I remembered what had happened to him… I couldn't bare it. I'd never even told him I loved him.” Steve’s eyes were starting to fill with tears. 

“You don't need to do this Steve, if you don't want to.” I reached over and took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. 

“No. No, I want you to understand (Y/N). I got used to my loveless life, I never moved on but I-I-I dealt with it. I threw myself back into being a soldier, being the best captain I could be.” He smiled up to me. “But, it was never enough. So when I found him again” he took a pause presumably to stop himself from tearing up again “I promised myself I'd never let him go. I've been telling him everyday since just how much I love him.” Steve looked deep into my eyes at the end of his story searching them for empathy.

“You've been through a lot together. I get why you make such a strong couple.” he nodded. 

“But, something's always been missing from us.” His eyes had dropped now and his voice was almost a whisper. “We’ve both always, I don't know wanted something more, something else.” he was tripping over his words now and the hand which I still gripped was clammy but he turned it and laced his fingers with mine. 

“What is it Steve? You can tell me.” I replied, barely audible. 

“I, I was wondering - We were wondering - if you'd maybe...want to go on a date with us. Or me or him or neither of us. We both really like you (Y/N), I know it's only been a few weeks but sometimes you just know.” He was staring at me now, face full of worry, blushing profusely.

I was in total shock. The two gorgeous soldiers wanted me? I more I thought the more questions rushed about my head.

“Oh. Wow. Em. So. Can I just ask like, how would that work? Like a one night thing - I mean threesomes are fun - or like a-a-a polyamory thing..?”

“We’d need to see. We'd only do what YOU were comfortable with (Y/N), we would never push you.” Steve was still that adorable pink colour but a strange calm had come over him. I hadn't moved my hand from his but I looked down at it now, they fit together so perfectly. It would be easy for me to say yes to let myself fall down into the depths of a whirlwind romance but the prospect of heartbreak, of not being able to come close to the bond Steve and Bucky already had was holding me back. I took my hand away slowly. 

“I don't know Steve. I honestly don't know what to tell you right now. I'll need to think. I'll need to talk to Bucky, all three of us need to talk. And I need you to tell me honestly right now if you think this will end in my heart being broken because I can't ever have the past you two have. Or because of jealousy between the three of us. I don't know how I'd cope with having to leave the two of you but all three of us being alone? That would be crushing. Knowing I ended a relationship that had survived the most terrible and unbelievable circumstances, I couldn't take that.” I was searching his eyes for the answer I desperately wanted. I knew Steve would never knowingly hurt me but as everyone says; all is fair in love and war and when it came to the boys, I'd be stepping into both. 

“(Y/N), I want to promise you the world but I can't.” That tugged on my heart in a deep, weird way. “I can promise you though, that I'm going to try my best to give you everything you have ever wanted until the end. All the love, happiness and prosperity you could have ever hoped for.” He'd taken my hand again and I stare helplessly at the intertwined pair again. A million thoughts still raced through my head but the good ones like going on dates, kissing, touching, even loving those two men kept popping right up front and that left me with only one choice really. I took a long, stuttering breath and looked at the hope on Steve's face before replying.

“I suppose… I mean, it couldn't hurt to talk about it, right?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I hope everyone enjoys this. I meant to post this yesterday but I was in a car accident so yeah, maybe slow updates but we'll see x

Steve's full face lit up like a hundred watt bulb, he jumped up out of his chair and pulled me up with him.

“(Y/N), thank you! You won't regret this, dinner. Tonight. I'll cook.” we were still holding hands but now standing very close, looking up at Steve I saw a huge smile had taken over his face which made the corners of my lips creep up until I had a matching one. The urge to kiss him was getting out of control now, I suppose I could just do it. I mean I was going on a date with him that night so… why not. I moved my arms up, hooking them around his neck, I was up on my tiptoes now and I felt him pulling me closer to him. A soft, sweet calm had come over the both of us and I felt myself sinking deeper into the moment, I could get used to this.

“Shit! What time is it? Fuck fuck fuck” I jumped away and ran out of the kitchen

“(Y/N) what's wrong? We've got time off, there's no business happening for another week at least.” Steve replied following me

“Yeah for you! I need to go and present thesis ideas to Bruce and Tony in, oh fuck, 8 minutes.” I was sprinting around my apartment now. Grabbing my laptop, notes and everything I'd need and shoving them into a bag. 

“Oh. Oh (Y/N) I'm sorry I didn't realise you had to go. I, I feel awful.” Steve sighed as I ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. 

“No no don't. It's Tony, he’ll be later than I could ever be.” I was pulling on jeans whilst ripping off my pyjama top, not failing to notice Steve blushing. Normally I'd be embarrassed but I honestly didn't have the time to be, plus I think he's too nervous to try anything.

“I can, I mean, I can leave… if you want… if you need to get ready.” He clearly didn't know where to look. He's so cute.

“Nope. I'm ready anyway. Could you put a coffee in a travel mug for me. Cabinet to the left of the sink. Milk, one sugar.” I'd quickly replaced my lost clothing with an Avengers t-shirt that I found in one of my drawers. 

“Sure.” he set off for the kitchen again

“Thanks honey.” The pet name slipped out without me noticing and I hoped he hadn't either. I ran some mascara over my eyelashes and put on a little perfume then I was good to go. Steve met me on the way to the door with my coffee in hand. 

“You'll do great. I'll see you tonight, 8?” he lent down and kissed me on the forehead lingering in a way that made me wonder what would happen if I didn't have this fucking meeting.

“Uh huh, 8’s good.” I replied suppressing the need to kiss him and deciding instead to run out of the door and into the lift. I was getting myself into something here and I could only assume it'd be trouble. 

I had managed to calm down a little and wasn't acting like a horny school girl by the time I got down to the labs.

“Morning Pete.” I said rushing past Peter who was working on god knows what

“(Y/N), how you feeling? Last night was fun.” 

“Um yeah fine, groggy but you know fine.” I avoided looking at Peter. He'd know something had happened.

“What's happened?” He sighed

Just as i was about to answer, Bruce poked his head out of the main lab.

“Ah (Y/N), you made it. Tony and I are ready whenever.” Bruce smiled kindly.

“I’ll talk to you later Parker.” I stuttered out 

“Promise?” he asked with a knowing look

“Sure.” I smiled reassuringly and waved a goodbye to him.

I made my way into the main lab were there was a small table set up with two seats facing a projector.

“This is all very professional. It's making me nervous.” I half joked.

“Kid, it's your PhD. It’s professional. It's serious.” Ah fuck, as if I wasn't trying to work through enough in my head Tony had apparently suddenly become a worry inducing dad. 

“Let's get started then, shall we?” Bruce said, sensing my discomfort. 

“We've got your advisors from MIT on Skype too, hope you don't mind” WHY TONY

“Oh. No, of course not.” Fuck fuck fuck

“Everything okay (Y/N)?” Bruce asked, genuinely concerned 

“Yep. Just didn't realise this was so formal. I would have put on real clothes if I'd known”. I chuckled nervously

The meeting was surprisingly okay. I'd pretty much settled on studying the later onset diseases caused by biological or chemical weapons and mass administration of the cure or antimutagens via aerosol or other wide dispersal means so you could cover the affected area quickly. Bruce had been very excited and my MIT advisors seemed happy for me to keep working here so apart from Tony being dry (which I assumed was because of my lateness and disheveled appearance so I understood) it all went extremely well. Maybe today wouldn't be horrible after all. Saying that I did have a weird polyamory date to prepare for, it could all go downhill so quickly. I rushed out of the lab after the meeting had finished and passed Peter who reached out and grabbed my arm. 

“I've made you a coffee and a sandwich. I know you've not had breakfast. Sit down.” God this boy knew me too well already. 

“Peteeeeee” I groaned

“Sit. You said we would talk, so we’re going to talk” 

“Ughhhh fine.” I went on to tell Peter about everything. Hearing Steve and Bucky talk last night, Steve bringing me breakfast but us being too busy talking to eat it, the desperate desire I felt for Steve when we stood close to each other (which Peter blushed uncontrollably at) and most importantly the date I had in about 6 hours. 

“So yeah basically I'm a little fucked. Pete I don't know what I'm meant to do.” I sighed

“Well, you like them?” I nodded “then you owe it to yourself to try I guess.” 

I covered Peter's hand with mine and squeezed it briefly before taking it back.

“Thanks Pete” I smiled softly

“You know I'm here anytime for you (Y/N). Now you should go get ready.” Peter pointed out.

I got up to leave and Tony poked his head out the lab 

“I knew that the star spangled couple would get you on board.” Tony said

“Tony for fuck sake, do you listen to everything?!” I jumped

“Why do you think I have an AI. I didn't need to listen into this conversation to know about your date. I could have had Friday tell me.” he smirked

“Friday, please never record what I say unless specifically asked to by me.” I was looking Tony dead in the eye smugly. 

“Sure thing Miss (Y/L/N).” the soft Irish voice said.

“So Tony, Pete I'm going to go. I'll text you tonight Peter??” He nodded a response and I turned and walked back to the lift, the thought of tonight stirring up nerves in me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date time!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay everyone! This chapter is about double the length of my normal ones, hope that makes up for it!!

I practically ran back to my room to get ready. Showering, primping and polishing every inch of my body, face and hair. Pulling on my 'good’ bra, you know what bra I mean every woman has a bra that's both sexy comfy and makes your tits look AMAZING, not that I thought for a second I'd fuck them but well… I want them to want me. Over my a-little-too-nice underwear, I pulled on a black tea dress with white spots. The dress hugged my waist and cut down just enough on my chest to be a little revealing - showing off the black lace of my bra. I braided the hair to the right of my face and secured it behind my ear with a couple of kirby's and left the rest of my hair to fall naturally. I carefully went over my face with all the various creams and powders required to make me feel pretty and completing the look with a bright red lip. Slipping on a pair of paton black heels I left my apartment. 

I reached Steve's door a little too quickly, chapping lightly almost hoping he didn't hear. But, I thought to myself, of course the super soldier would have heard me even before I left my own apartment. It wasn't Steve who answered to door. Bucky looked down at me with a bright smile, he leant in to give me a kiss on the cheek.

“(Y/N) you look amazing! Thank you so much for coming tonight.” The sentence was punctuated by two kisses, one on each cheek. 

I felt a little dazed, Bucky wore a dark burgundy shirt and jeans. The shirt clung to his chest, the outline of his muscles were prominently highlighted. 

“H...hi buck, you look great” 

“Come in, I think dinner's almost ready” he took my hand and lead me inside. The boys apartment was the same layout as mine except everything was a little bigger and the colours were different, mostly theirs was neutral and the finish was kinda vintage but modern at the same time, I liked it. They had two big tan leather couches where Buck sat me, handing me a glass of rosé wine. The room was dimly lit by a couple of small lamps and some candles. Music and the muffled noises of someone cooking drifted through from the kitchen - so that's where my second host was. Bucky sat on the same couch as me, not so close that we were touching but close enough that I could reach out if I wanted to. 

“So, (Y/N) I just wanted to thank you for coming tonight. I know this must be a bit weird for you. Especially after, you know, what happened with us, I should have explained. I'm sorry.” he wrung his hands, watching every move they made. 

“Look at me Bucky. It's okay.” I smiled softly at him as his eyes met mine. “You were caught up in the moment and didn't actually do anything wrong.” I shrugged

“Steve and I have always spoken about what we'd do if someone else we both liked came along. Then you showed up and… we spoke about you, we both thought about asking so, that day, I just took the chance. I know I went about it the wrong way.” He was still holding my gaze.

“I know.” I reached out a hand and touched his knee, I got a goosebumps just from touching him. Fuck, I'm in too deep already. I could feel the tension between us building. I wanted to kiss him, should I kiss him? Steve left the kitchen and the sound of his footsteps pulled me out of my thoughts. For some reason I felt the need to move my hand away, like I'd be in trouble. I turned towards the noise of the footsteps. I could still feel Bucky’s eyes on me, scanning me up and down like he was trying to take in every inch of me. 

“(Y/N),” Steve's steps sped up when he saw me “I knew I heard you come in” he said reaching the couch, leaning down to give me a hug but of course because I'm bad at reading situations like this and I'd had half a glass of wine I mistook his advances and kissed him on the corner of the mouth. Steve pulled back, blushing like mad, Bucky burst out laughing. 

“(Y/N), our Stevie isn't very good with things like this, especially not when it comes to pretty girls” Bucky managed to choke out between giggles, Steve was still looking a little flustered. 

“Shit. Steve. Oh god, sorry. I just thought… I mean Bucky kissed me when I got here and I just thought. I'm so sorry.” I'd placed my head in my hands. How can one girl fuck up a date so quickly.

“It's okay. It was a nice surprise” Steve replied after regaining his composure. I peaked up to see him rubbing the back of his neck “anyway. You look great and dinner is ready. So, shall we” Steve gestured towards the kitchen. I stood, thankful my awkward encounter seemed to be forgotten, I couldn't shake the tingling feeling I'd gotten from kissing him but followed Steve, watching his every step mesmerized by the way his powerful body moved. We entered the kitchen and the delicious smell of whatever Steve had been cooking hit me. 

“Steve, oh my god, what have you made?? It smells delicious” I asked as Steve and I sat down beside each other at the beautifully set table, Bucky going over to the oven. 

“Oh, it's just some roast chicken with gravy and stuff. Nothing fancy” Steve blushed again

“That sounds amazing but wait your gross American gravy or my type of gravy?” Really though, American gravy isn't nice

“Yours. Thought you'd like a little taste of home.” Steve smiled sweetly, I reached over and touched his hand.

“Thanks Steve. That's really nice of you” I took my hand back as Bucky returned with the chicken and set it down. We all started serving ourselves, there was everything a traditional roast dinner normally had; roast potatoes, all the veggies, mashed potatoes and even Yorkshire puddings. I couldn't believe the effort the boys had gone to just for me.

“You know you didn't need to do all this right?” I said

“We wanted to. You're special to us, we just wanted you to know" Bucky replied. We ate in silence for a few minutes, I was too busy savouring the amazing dinner Steve had made to even bother making small talk, everything was cooked to perfection. Eventually though, Steve spoke.

“How are you finding New York (Y/N)? Missing home much?”

“I like it. It's been fun getting away from home for a bit but yeah I miss my friends and family. I think I'll try to get home just before Christmas and I call them all the time. The job makes it worth it, it really is a dream” I said between bites

Small talk continued for a while. We spoke about my thesis, missions the boys had been on (and were allowed to discuss), the rest of the team, TV shows, food, everything really. I could feel myself getting a little tipsy by the end of the meal but mostly I just felt safe, full and happy. After we'd finished dinner we all cleaned up. Steve and Bucky told me not to help but I insisted and once we’d finished we moved back through to the living room opting to watch one of the films we'd been speaking about which was Forrest Gump, neither of them had seen it so it seemed like a good choice, plus it's a sweet film. I sat to the right of Bucky with Steve tucked under his metal left arm. Looking at them I couldn't imagine why they'd want to bring someone else into their relationship, they'd been together so long and seemed to be so happy but I guess it’s just something else I'll have to ask about. Bucky's arm was on the back of the couch behind me but not around me as such, I was sat a little too far away but I knew if I'd been close enough I’d be snuggled in like Steve, I just wasn't ready to get that comfy. We hadn't even had the conversation we are meant to have tonight. Fuck we hadn't had the conversation. 

“So, we were meant to have...eh a chat tonight” I said, keeping my eyes fixed on the screen. 

“Oh yeah.” Steve said pausing the film, I turned to face them

“where do we start?” Bucky asked

“I guess I want to know what you guys would want from me if I said yes.” I still wasn't really looking at them

“Well” Steve glanced at Bucky “it’d be like every other relationship. We'd start dating, see how it went, anyone's unhappy we stop.”

“Yeah” I replied a little glumly

“What's wrong doll?” Bucky asked, touching my hand in comfort

“I'm just worried. Worried that I'll get so involved and that you two won't want that or you'll feel I'm threatening the relationship you already have or I don't know further down the line I'll get...feelings like real feelings and you two won't want that” I sighed

“Isn't that the same fears you have going into every relationship? The worry that the other person won't feel the same? (Y/N), we both like you - a lot. We want to give this a try.” Bucky said sincerely. I took a pause,looking at both of them individually and holding their gazes. In reality what's life if you don't take a few risks at least it's be a story if it didn't work out. 

“Yeah I guess. One more thing though, why do you even want someone else in your relationship?” I'd regret it if I didn't ask

“Well again, it's like any other relationship. We both like you, we both want to give it a try. You wouldn't just be here to spice things up. You'd be an equal” Steve smiled at me

“Okay. Yeah, okay let's give it a try” I grinned

“Really?!” Steve and Bucky said in unison, jumping off the couch.

“Yes, really” I joined them in standing, still grinning like mad. Bucky moved to me first grabbing both my hands, his cold metal hand soothing mine that had become clammy from the nerves that had suddenly overcome me. Buck pulled me closer to him slowly, waiting and checking to make sure I didn't get uncomfortable. When we were close enough his hands hesitated before touching my waist, mine came up and rested on his chest. Our breathing had synced, my heart was racing. Then Bucky leaned in and kissed me. It was soft and sweet to start but as I sank into him the kiss quickly became heated Bucky's hands going to my hips. God I could keep kissing him all night, I wanted to do so much to him right now but I wanted to wait. I broke the kiss, sighed and looked up at Bucky who was grinning.

“Wow” was all I managed to say, move back to holding his hands.

“Yeah” he replied. Then, before I could really gauge what was happening Steve's hands were on me and his lips were against mine. I could taste the desire in his lips. He was passionate and rough but in the best way.

I pushed him back towards the couch, breaking the kiss momentarily until he was sitting down. I straddled his legs and kept deepening the kiss, moaning into his mouth, Steve's hands gripping tighter on my hips when he heard the noise. I couldn't help but move my hips - grinding down against him. A little voice inside me saying stop was growing louder make them wait for it it said. I pulled away again, pecking him lightly and moving off his lap. Steve ran a hand through his hair and Bucky came to sit at the other side of me.

“Well. That was really, I mean just wow.” I smiled 

“Sorry if that got a little… intense. Seeing you and buck got me a little, em, worked up” Steve smiled

“A little further than I'd normally go on a first date but fuck that was good.” I groaned

Both boys were looking at me with an intensity I didn't often see. I wanted to stay but no. I wanted to get to know them better I didn't want to sleep with them too early and make it awkward, I've made that mistake before with people I liked.

“I'm going to go before I do something that I'm not ready for.” I stood “thank you for tonight. Really, it was amazing” I couldn't hide my smile. 

I walked to the door, both Bucky and Steve following closely behind me.

“Goodnight boys, I'll see you tomorrow.” Standing on my tip toes I gave both of them a light peck on the lips, lingering a little. Then turning and opening the door I left.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the wait for this! But I hope you all enjoy anyway, as always let me know what you think x

When I got back to my apartment I felt on top of the world except from being a little, how to put this delicately… frustrated. I’d never had much luck with guys (or girls) and now these two amazing men were into me, I was amazed. I plopped onto my bed, took my shoes off, and picked up my phone to text my best friend. We'd been pretty crap at communicating since I got here - I'd call she'd be at work, she'd call me back I'd be like 4am and I'd be asleep, we just kept missing each other. But I needed to talk to someone, she wouldn’t be awake but I could at least leave her a message to wake up to.

‘Hey so I know I’ve not spoken to you much but my new jobs been crazy and I have a lot to tell you. Phone me tomorrow if you can, anytime after 12 (your time). Love and miss you honey, hope you’re doing good x.’ I sent the text off and sat my phone down on the bed side table, listening to the soft murmur of voices coming from Steve’s room. I couldn’t make out anything specific but the lower voice was Bucky’s, there wasn’t much of a difference but I could just hear it, the way they took pauses, the flow of their voices – how could listening to a voice feel so fucking intimate. My phone buzzed I hadn’t been expecting (best friends name) to get back to me so soon, it's almost 5am in Scotland. I picked it up and saw the text was from Bucky –

‘Thank you again for tonight doll’ it read, I smiled at my phone

‘I had fun, maybe a little too much…’ I replied, feeling a little flirtatious

The minutes ticked by and I felt like I was holding my breath for a reply, then I got one but it wasn’t a text. There was a soft ‘thump’ against the wall behind my bed followed by intermittent soft moans.

‘You sure you don’t want to come have some more?’ came the text reply finally

‘it sounds like you and Steve are doing just fine by yourselves’

“SORRY” Bucky shouted through the wall, that made me giggle

‘…it wasn’t a complaint.’ I text him

I swear I could hear Steve’s blush through the wall and I could definitely hear it being washed away by whatever Bucky was doing to him. The sound of their moans escalating a little more every now and then, I shut my eyes and imagined what exactly was happening in there. The two of them kissing each other, touching each other. Why had I come back to my apartment?

I must have drifted off to sleep because I was woken by my phone ringing over and over. 8:01 am, 12:01 pm Scotland. Clearly (bf/n) couldn't wait, groggily I reached over, grabbed my phone and answered it.

“Hi” I said sleep evident in my voice  
“Hi? We've not spoken since you got to New York and all I get is 'hi’? I'm kidding. How are you? How's New York? How's the job?” (Bf/n) said, rushing through their sentences  
“Yeah it's good, I miss you though” I replied  
“Aw I miss you too. But I want the tea. What's really happening?” They asked, clearly realising I'd been hinting at something big with that text  
“Oh so we're really not doing small talk then okay. So, did you know that Tony Stark bases his lab operations out of avengers tower? Because I didn’t. Oh and the avengers live her ALL the time? Or that I'd be moving in here? Basically I'm living with seven of the most stunning people and I've already kissed three of them and I think I'm getting myself into a polyamorous relationship with Captain America and the Winter Soldier and I'm freaking out. Help.” My speech speeding up as I started to panic  
“Wow. So boys? I've never known you to go out with boys" (bf/n) replied with fake shock  
“Is that really what you're taking from everything I just said?” I sighed  
“Look (Y/N), do they make you happy? Do you want to be with them?”  
“It's just so diff…”  
“Not what I asked” they cut me off  
“Yes. Okay yes from what I can tell so far they make me really happy.” I half snapped   
“Then go for it! Although are they not both like 100 isn't that going to be weird?”  
“You worry about the weirdest things. Not like the most common 'how's it going to work with three of you’ thing.” I chuckled  
We went on chatting for about an hour catching each other up on everything that had happened and me apologizing repetitively for being such a crap friend. We said our goodbyes just after 9, promising to be better at keeping in touch and even scheduling another call for later that week. I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders when I finally put my phone down, like I could breathe a little better so I decided to take on the day.

I'd been neglecting my job and even though Tony had given me (and everyone else) the next little while off, the semester would be starting soon and I didn't want to fall behind before classes had even started so I forced myself out of bed and got ready for a productive dar. After a shower and a good breakfast I felt like a new woman, my mind kept floating back to how amazing last night was and I was all too aware of the grin plastered on my face as I left my apartment and headed for the lab.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens here but there are a few little hints of future stuff.

“Morning” I sang, jumping on to the lab stool beside Peter

“Well, I was going to ask how last night was but I can guess” Pete said

“what? You don't think this is just my naturally cheery dominar coming into play?” I joked

“So what happened? How was it?” he sighed, not taking his eyes off the piece of metal he was working with

“It was amazing to be honest, I can't believe I was so worried”

“that's, eh, great.” he looked up and smiled slightly at me. “Oh whilst I remember, Tony was looking for you. Something about… I don't know something.” Peter said, distracted by whatever he was working on. He seemed a bit dry, probably just a bad morning. I made a mental note to take lunch or something to him. 

I jumped down and happily walked into the main lab area where I found Tony,who obviously hadn't slept, seeming deeply frustrated at something.

“Hey boss, everything alright?” I asked, concern evident in my voice

“I can't get this fucking buffer right, I've tried like twice and I can't get it”

“Not like you.” I said stepping deeper into the lab to see what he was working on, the I saw his face and realised exactly what was wrong.

“Have you slept, like at all in the past two days?”

“Too busy for sleep” Tony grunted

“Maybe if you slept you would be able to work this out.” I slipped into my lab coat “don't you have like huge bottles of this made up?”

“Ran out”

“Okay” Can't even form full sentences - very tired Tony. 

I went about mixing up the various things needed for this specific buffer, knowing that Tony could do it but he was determined to only measure by eye when he was this tired.

“Done.” I said turning round to find Tony asleep, slumped over a lab bench at least I could do my work in peace. 

I went about my day trying to do some research, even going as far as to advertise for anyone affected by chemical warfare to get in touch so I could start my first round of experiments. Tony's soft snores stop at about 1pm.

“Afternoon sleepyhead. You want some lunch? I'm going to pick up something for me and Peter.” I said over my shoulder to Tony.

“Yes and as much coffee as you can carry please.” Tony groaned making me laugh

I grabbed my bag, took off my lab coat and headed out the back of the lab so Peter wouldn't see me leaving. It was the end of June now and I could feel it getting hotter every day. Walking happily a couple of blocks I turned into the place all of us went if we wanted something to treat ourselves or when we couldn't be bothered cooking. It was a strange place, but everyone there was friendly enough and their food was amazing. I picked up some burgers, fries and coffee and headed back to the tower, bag in hand. I was walking up the street enjoy the break from work, thinking about my time with the Avengers and the great people I'd met. I don't know what I'd be doing if I was still in Scotland but one thing I can guarantee is it wouldn't be half as fun as my job now. A small smile crept onto my lips whilst I thought about everything I had. I spotted Bucky rounding the corner a little away from me giving me yet another reason to smile, he's so pretty.

“(Y/N)...hi” Bucky said quickly stuffing something into his pocket and giving me a small hug.  
“Hi buck! What you doing?” I asked after letting go of him.

“Oh nothing, just going to pick up some lunch” he gestured up the street I'd just walked down

“Snap, I'll walk with you?”

“Yeah why not” he beamed

“So last night was fun, we should do something again soon”

“I'd like that. What about a movie, tonight at ours?” Bucky questioned, looking down at me

“That'd be great! I'll bring the snacks.” We'd just reached the restaurant Bucky was picking up from so I let him order. I really felt like this was going to be great and I couldn't wait to add another good thing to my year.

“Let's go.” Bucky said, putting his arm around my shoulder, I wanted to side hug him back but I was carrying too much so I settled for being nestled comfortably into the side of Bucky. 

“You know,” Bucky started, sighing comfortably “I could get used to this.”

“I think I could too”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More soon, I promise. I'd lost motivation for this a little but I thought of a great plot point last night so I'm excited again!!


	13. Chapter 13

We got back to the tower and took the lift to the labs.  
“You want to have lunch together?”  
“I'd love to but I'm going to eat with Peter, he's been acting a little weird and Tony hasn't slept in days so needs coffee and food asap”  
“Okay, I'll see you tonight?”  
“Yeah of course” I beamed  
Bucky gave me a chaste peck on the lips and I left the lift.  
“Hi Pete! I brought you lunch” I called  
“I've already eaten” he replied keeping his head down  
“Come on, it's a burger from that place down the street you like. And I got you one of their chocolate frappes too.” I hope coaxing him like this worked  
“You know I can't resist that” he melted slightly  
“I do” I said dishing out our food “I'm taking this through to Tony, give me a minute”  
“I'm too good to you, I've brought you a burger and a triple espresso with loads of sugar” I called to Tony, walking into his lab  
“Working” Tony said. Looks like everyones off with me today  
“You've got to eat. Sit down and shut up.”  
“I'm your boss remember”  
“How could I forget? I need you to stay alive and sane so I can get my PhD” I joked  
“True” Tony begrudgingly took the food from me  
I turned to leave but couldn't quiet shake a weird feeling  
“Tony have you…, no it's silly it doesn't matter” Tony cocked an eyebrow at me, urging me to continue, I sighed “have you noticed anything...off with Pete today?”  
“The kids been fine with me” Tony shrugged  
“Mmmm okay. Thanks.” Maybe Peter's just tired, I thought  
“He's a teenager (Y/N) all those hormones are probably causing havoc and having a cute, smart unavailable girl around all the time won't help” Tony smirked  
“Firstly, who said I was unavailable and secondly Peter doesn't like me, there's that girl he used to go to school with, MJ. We're friends.” I stated.  
“Whatever you say” replied Tony, clearly exasperated.  
“Have a nap once you've eaten that. To let the coffee kick in” I said walking out  
“Sure boss” Tony said sarcasm dripping for every syllable.  
I returned to Peter's work table and sat beside him  
“What's happening Spidey?”  
“Not much”  
“Heard from MJ?” I asked before taking a bite out my burger, god it was good.  
“Yeah she got into the college she wanted” Peter said, disinterested  
“Aw that's amazing! Where's she going?”  
“Oxford” The bad mood made sense suddenly, England really is so far away.  
“Oh Pete I'm sorry, what are yous going to do? Stay together or..?”  
“(Y/N), MJ and I were never together. I liked her, we kissed a few times but we never went out.” Okay, so maybe it didn't make so much sense, he's still going to miss his friend  
“Aw... okay. Anyone else on the scene?”  
“Not really”  
These one word, sharp answers were really starting to get to me, what had I done to upset him! He was my best friend like yesterday.  
“College starts soon, you'll meet someone.” I smiled  
Peter grunted a reply  
“Peter what the fuck is wrong with you today?” I snapped  
“Nothing. I've just got a lot of stuff to do. Thanks for the food.”  
Peter got up and threw his garbage away then sat beside me, put his headphones on and went back to work  
“Wow. Okay. See you later”  
Maybe that was a bit much but he should've just talked to me if she had too much going on.  
Muttering curses to myself I threw out the half of my burger I hadn't eaten, I was too angry to eat now and made my way to the gym to run off the frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short and literally it's been six months I'm so sorry! I'm writing my thesis for uni and the stress is out to kill me, but two weeks until submission so get ready to see some more from me!!

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first fiction thing I've ever written never mind fan fiction, please let me know what you think! x


End file.
